


There is No Death

by Guardian_of_Hope



Series: A Convergence of Power [5]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Canon 66 Deaths Mentioned, Character Death, Clone Wars, Gen, Jedi Harry Potter, Lothal Temple, Order 66 (Star Wars), This is a painful story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29079708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_of_Hope/pseuds/Guardian_of_Hope
Summary: As Harry Potter leads a small squad of clone troopers to the Lothal Temple, a mysterious Order 66 is issued, leading Harry to learn something about himself he never suspected.
Series: A Convergence of Power [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1142228
Comments: 11
Kudos: 29





	There is No Death

**Author's Note:**

> This is about Order 66, talks about the death of many Jedi, including some close to Harry. It also is the end of the Jedi aspect of this fic. After this, we'll be exploring the Wizarding World.

There were probably more embarrassing reasons to be in the infirmary, Harry thought, but being sent to the infirmary because you got shot in the ass by a slug thrower as the end result of a comedy of errors that belonged in a holo vid was pretty far up the list. At least Harry could heal the wound once Mouse had finished with the cleaning and disinfecting part of the event.

Commander Lion entered the large medical wing and Harry quickly moved the event up the list of embarrassing reasons to end up in the infirmary.

“General,” Commander Lion said with a salute.

“Commander,” Harry replied, grateful that at least one person was not obviously avoiding staring at his ass.

“Message from General Ki’tran,” Commander Lion said, holding out a datapad.

“Thank you,” Harry said. He tucked the small ear bud in his ear as he pulled up the message, “I’ll get with you in an hour to discuss today’s mishap and this message if necessary.”

“Yes sir,” Commander Lion said with a salute.

Harry sighed, he’d never really gotten the man to warm up to him, but they did work well together. And Harry was pretty much convinced that Lion was a naturally reserved man in general. Certainly, his men respected him a great deal.

Besides, Harry had heard from Master Gil about some of the other commanding officers in the GAR, and Harry didn’t need someone crazier than he was to encourage him. At least, that had been Master Gil’s summation of events, and frankly, Harry was inclined to agree.

The message began abruptly. “General Potter, your men tell me that you are temporarily indisposed, so I will make this quick. There has been troubling readings on Lothal from the area around the local Jedi Temple. There is little known about the Temple, but if the Separatists have decided to target it, we need to know. You are to scout out the Temple as soon as possible and report back. I hope your misadventures are sorted out in a timely manner.”

Harry snorted softly as the message ended, “Glad to see you care.”

“General?”

“Lieutenant,” Harry said, glancing up at the medic, “All clear?”

“Yes sir,” Mouse replied, “between the bacta and your, uh, healing factor, you’ll be ready for duty in the morning. Leave the bandage on until you shower in the morning to let the bacta work.”

“Of course,” Harry said, “Thank you Lieutenant.”

“You’re welcome sir,” Mouse replied.

Harry eased off the bed and went to track down his commander, finding him in the command building, going over hyperspace routes.

“General Potter,” Commander Lion said, with a quick salute.

“Commander Lion,” Harry replied with a nod, “General Ki’tran needs me to inspect some odd readings from a nearby Jedi Temple. It’s here on the planet, so speeder bikes will be sufficient. I’ll need a small escort for the work, it’s surveillance only but I need to go myself.”

“I’ll see that it’s taken care of sir,” Commander Lion said.

“We’ll leave in the morning,” Harry added, “I won’t be on active duty until then.”

“Understood. I’ve had Captain Jasper arrange punishment detail for the men involved in the debacle,” Commander Lion replied.

“Excellent choice,” Harry said, Jasper was a great believer in physical training as discipline and had an instinct for just how hard to push his people. “Until I return from the Temple, you have command.”

“Understood,” Lion said.

“Just make sure you don’t leave without me if the pirates come back,” Harry finished, putting the datapad on the table.

“I would never, sir.”

///…\\\\\

The trip to the Temple wasn’t a very long one, for which Harry was grateful. He could only listen to the men tease their shiny for his recent, and very first, trip to a local bar and the young woman who had nearly seduced him all unwittingly. Not that Harry particularly cared about what his men got up to while off duty, but there was an unspoken rule that the men didn’t wander off with the locals without certain permissions.

Besides, Harry was pretty sure they’d forgotten that he wore a head piece to allow him to communicate with them and therefore could hear everything they were talking about over their comms.

“Sal, your face was as red as her skin!” Donnie said with a laugh.

“Lay off,” Chord snapped. The squad leader sounded frustrated, and Harry could feel the general pains and such that he’d come to associate with a hangover. “Unless you want me to tell about the first time you got to flirt with a local.”

“Yes sir,” Conner sulked.

Whatever jeering would have followed never came as a triple alert came through. Harry started slow as the Force screamed a warning so loud he almost didn’t hear the message.

_“Execute Order 66.”_

Jolted by the warning, Harry reacted, jamming the throttle on his bike, and leaping into the air seconds before the squad opened fire on _him._ Before they could fully track him, Harry took in their formation and angled himself to land behind Sal, shoving the shiny off the bike as he landed. Instead of letting the young man hit the ground, Harry shoved him just so, so that he landed across the bikes of two of the others, with enough speed to catch their attention, but enough control that the pair would be able to react and slow down for him. While they did, Harry turned to the other three as a burning sensation flared up along the left side of his back before the pain was shunted into the Force, allowing Harry to act.

Donnie’s bike began to wobble as Harry slapped it with the Force hard enough to jack the steering. Chord’s accelerator broke with a second hit, nearly sending him over the bars as the bike lost acceleration. Harper yelled as his helmet suddenly popped up, not far enough to come off, but more than enough to foul his vision before Harry sped away.

He wouldn’t have time to properly open the Temple, but he also knew there was a chance for a cave to hide in or something.

What the Force guided him to, however, was a painting. It was, or had been, buried beneath the earth before something had caused a trench to appear just big enough for him to park the bike. The image was of three figures in long robes in the center of a series of concentric circles. Harry stood on the bike studying them, listening to the Force. Finally he reached out to touch the left figure’s hand, prompted by the Force.

The painting began to move, like an animated holofilm. Harry jerked back, and barely managed to stay on the bike. When he looked again, the central figure was pointing to the right, where Harry could see a wolf-like creature vanishing around a curve of the wall. He jumped off the bike and followed, trying to keep an ear out for the troopers at the same time.

The wolf, the last of a line of them, joined it’s fellow in creating a circle that rippled with power unlike anything Harry had ever seen. He hesitated. But the sound of approaching speeder bikes pushed him forward. He pressed his hand on the circle, only to find it vanished inside, like a holographic wall.

Taking a deep breath, Harry stepped inside, hoping that he would be safe.

He found himself on a path among the stars. Behind him was a mirror showing where he’d come from, and around him were other paths and mirrors. Harry could hear voices, although none were yet distinct, so he stepped forward carefully.

The first mirror he came to made Harry gasp as he watched Ki-Adi Mundi struck down from behind by his own people.

Harry moved on, looking for a second into each mirror, seeing the Jedi attacked by their own people.

“Master Gil!”

That way Keyla. Harry raced forward looking for them.

Master Gil and Keyla were running down a hall in the Temple. Harry could see enough to know that they were fairly deep.

“You should be with Dani and the others,” Gil said.

“And leave you alone?” Keyla replied. She sounded scared, but she stood firm. “We can buy them time together.”

“That’s my girl,” Harry whispered, so, so proud of his girl even though he knew her fate. She’d come a long way from that day in the Hall of Healing.

“That makes not never mind, if you don’t go know,” Gil said, “You have to catch up with them, get to Harry.”

“No,” Keyla said. “You and I both know you can’t buy the time Master Dani needs alone. I’m going to help.”

“Keyla,” Gil said.

Keyla ignited her bright blue lightsaber, “I’m staying.”

“There they are! Get them!”

Troops poured down the hallway, firing and Gil was forced to light his saber and deflect shots.

Harry watched, unable to tear himself away until Keyla screamed and fell. Then he turned away. He didn’t need to see it to know I; the two bonds were already shattering in his mind. He fell to his knees, tears falling unchecked. His brave Padawan! His beloved master! How could he explain to anyone else how much it hurt to know they were gone.

Two presences appeared at the edge of Harry’s senses, but he didn’t look up. What did it care that he died? What was the point?

“The point?” A soft, female voice asked. “Oh Harry Potter, life is the point of everything.”

Harry looked up and hesitated at the sight of the two people who stood before him. She was a tall, beautiful blond who wore a black dress with golden-yellow insets and embroidery. At her waist were a large bag of a matching fabric and a long, straight stick with carvings he couldn’t quite make out. Just behind her was a woman in a white tunic and pants, with white stripes of cloth covering her arms.

The lead woman knelt down, “Greetings, Harry Potter. I am the Avatar of Magic and my companion is an Avatar of the Force.”

Harry stared at the woman in white, “You knew,” he said.

“Not as you would understand,” the woman replied. “The thing about the future is that the further away you try to view it, the more unreliable the vision. It is only as people live their lives and make their choices that things become clear. And we did try to give warning, but nobody would listen.”

“Why are you here then?” Harry asked.

“We are here at the behest of Fate,” the kneeling woman said. “They are very interested in you, Harry Potter, and have been for a long time.”

“Right,” Harry said, distracted from his pain by the pair to the point where it was only a sudden scream from one of the other mirrors that reminded him of the horror taking place beyond the Temple.

“Here,” The kneeling woman, the Avatar of Magic, said, and the path they were on began moving. They were carried away from the mirror of the Temple on Coruscant, then it lifted them up and away until they were far from the mirrors.

“This is the World Between Worlds,” the standing woman, Avatar of the Force, offered. “It is a way for a Jedi to step outside the world and see things. The past, the present, the future.”

“Old friends, long gone,” Harry murmured.

“It also allows us to speak with you,” Magic said. “There are rules about all of this after all.”

Harry tilted his head, “So, I understand why the Force Avatar is here, but why are _you_ here? Magic, magic isn’t really real.”

“Not true,” Magic said, “It is simply a minor power in that reality. I am here for you, Harry Potter. Because you were not born in a Force dominated reality, but a Magic reality.” She pointed to the side, at a planet that became more in focus as Harry looked at it. “In the people’s word, that is the Earth, occasionally called Terra. It is the third planet of nine in a system they simply call the Solar System.”

“How, imaginative,” Harry murmured.

“Some of their people are rather literal minded,” Magic said, “which stood them well in discovering the truth of their system. Earth is very isolated. It’s a human-centric world that has next to no contact with other people. There are other races here, but like the humans, they are isolated to Earth and are largely unaware of life on other planets.”

“They’re also not half as technologically advanced as you’re accustomed to,” Force added. “They’ve barely made manned missions to their own moon.”

“So if I’m from here,” Harry waved at the planet, “then why did I become a Jedi?”

“Because if you had stayed there, you would have become worse than Sidious and all of his apprentices, Darth Bane and Exar Kun combined,” Magic said.

“Do you remember what they said about before you came to the Temple, did anyone tell you what you experienced?” Force asked, kneeling down.

“That I was with my Aunt and Uncle, my parents were dead, and my relatives couldn’t handle my abilities,” Harry said slowly, “and I had to do a lot of work on overcoming a fear of small spaces, especially dark ones.”

“Let’s leave it at the fact that your Aunt and Uncle believed that the cupboard under their house’s staircase was a proper bedroom, and that feeding you more than once a day was a waste.” Magic said, “And the only reason they hadn’t gotten more physical yet was because you hadn’t used magic.”

“I’m a Jedi, I don’t have magic!” Harry objected.

“And how many Jedi do you know can turn someone blue?” Force asked sardonically.

“Or talk to snakes as a literal language?” Magic added.

“Or shields, or explosions, or,” Force continued.

“That doesn’t mean,” Harry trailed off.

“Your parents were powerful Magicals,” Magic said, “and good people. Your father worked for the local Judicial forces and your mother was a scholar’s apprentice on the verge of reshaping their world.”

“What happened to them?” Harry finally asked.

“A madman,” Magic said, “called I Am Lord Voldemort, targeted your family. He wanted to wipe out the non-magicals and enslave what he viewed as lesser magicals for his own purpose. Your parents worked to oppose him and he sought vengeance.” She paused, “There was a prophecy.”

“Fuck prophecies,” Harry retorted, “look at what happened to us! We had the Chosen One and we still lost.”

“There’s a lot more to that statement than you realize,” Force said, “but that’s a story for another time.”

“The prophecy, well, it was intended to be hope for the Forces of Light from Fate,” Magic said, “at my behest. But those who heard it, instead of taking hope in the fact that salvation against the Dark Lord, they sought to bring it to past and did so in the worst possible way.” She reached over to touch Harry’s knee, “Hear it now, for those who sought to fulfill the prophecy have lied and twisted it for their own purposes now.”

Harry nodded slightly.

_“The One with the power to defeat the Dark Lord approaches. Born a convergence of powers unforeseen. Born as the seventh month dies. Born to those who have thrice defied him. To those thrice betrayed, bound to another's will, against fate, against time. The Dark Lord will mark him as an equal, but he shall have Power the Dark Lord knows not. With Magic's Gift and Force's Strength entwined. Either shall die at the hand of the other, for neither shall live will the other survives. Long the path, at times rebounded, there is no death, there is the Force. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies.”_

Harry committed the words to memory even as he considered them. “Convergence of powers, Magic and the Force?”

“Yes,” Magic said, “but there is more to this. Your parents were killed by magic that is meant to be infallible, except your mother figured out it’s weakness. She sacrificed herself in a very old ritual, dying at the hand of your enemy in your place. The Dark Lord failed to realize what was done and attempted to use that same magic on you. This caused a backlash of power that literally disintegrated his body.”

“So he’s dead?” Harry guessed.

“No.” The Force said, disgusted.

“The Dark Lord used foul, dark magic to tie himself to the world, and one day he may regain a body,” Magic explained. She touched his forehead, “This scar is the mark of his work, proof that you survived what was meant to kill you.”

“Why do I get the feeling that this isn’t exactly a top secret event,” Harry said finally.

“They call you The-Boy-Who-Lived,” Force confirmed.

“Excellent,” Harry said, “is that better or worse than The-Hero-With-No-Fear?”

The Avatars laughed lightly.

“This is the final piece,” Magic said, “they need you to finish this. Your training in the Force will make defeating the Dark Lord possible, when you combine it with magic.”

“But I don’t know any magic,” Harry replied.

“No, you need to be trained,” Magic replied, “the catch is that magical training starts at age 11. It has to, it’s to do with your magical core. I was able to freeze it when you were 10 so that it wouldn’t cause problems and hid it so that people like Sidious could not detect it.”

“And 11 is significant?” Harry said.

“Very,” the Avatars said in unison.

“I’m 26,” Harry said, “how do you figure I’m going to be able to get this training if I have to be 11?”

“De-aging,” Magic said. “It’s not common, but it is possible. You’ll even learn a variant in your Fourth Year.”

“And if I wanted to go back to Lothal?” Harry asked.

“We can’t help you,” Force said, “you would be returned to the exact situation you were experiencing when you entered here.”

“Nice,” Harry said, “you mean that I don’t have a choice.”

“You absolutely have a choice,” Force said, “just because one option isn’t palatable doesn’t mean it doesn’t exist.”

Harry wanted to refute that, but he was suddenly aware of the fact that he felt weak, like something was draining out of him. He remembered the burning from earlier and reached under his robe, feeling something sticky, warm, and wet. He pulled his hand out, revealing it to be covered in blood.

Force swore and Magic flinched.

“I agree to this,” Harry decided, “but I’m going to need a Healer or medic.”

“I’ll take care of it,” Magic said. “One bit of advice, there is someone you can trust to be exactly who they claim to be. Euphemia Potter. You can trust her.”

Harry nodded before blackness overwhelmed him.

///…\\\\\

Andromeda Tonks nee Black had long been accustomed to her face. It wasn’t an ugly face, but it was distinctly Black, from the black hair to the silvery-grey eyes. She was also accustomed to people seeing her Black Blood and discounting her name.

Which was why she was manning the emergency arrival point at St Mungo’s Hospital for Magical Maladies at midnight for the fourth night running. Some people saw Black Blood and thought it meant they could get away with the most despicable actions; they forgot that Tonks was a Muggle surname, and what that entailed.

Still, the quiet of the arrival point meant that Andromeda was free to look at medical publications imported from places that tended to view Healing in far different ways than the strictly traditional St Mungos.

Then the alarms started going off, indicating someone was passing through the wards. Andromeda stood, raising her wand.

A tiny figure appeared in the center of the arrival point wearing a robe that was entirely too big for them. They had close cut black hair and olive skin. Andromeda didn’t see the child’s face; her attention instead was on the child’s bloody hand. She cast a diagnostic spell as she approached but missed the initial report as the child collapsed.

Andromeda shot a spell to summon assistance and moved the child from the arrival point while casting the preliminary health and stasis spells, and a single, simple identity charm.

As other Healers came rushing in, Andromeda found herself staring at the result of that spell, words only she could read for the moment.

_Harry James Potter._

There Is The Force


End file.
